Howler
by FlamingToads
Summary: Minerva get's a Howler from her mother. What deep and dark secrets do Minerva and Albus have hidden?


**My mother yelled out some of my deepest darkest secrets this evening and this just happened to pop in my head. It doesn't mean I gave up on "Minerva in Heat" I just wanted to write it while it was fresh in my mind or before I forgot about it. I hope you enjoy!!!**

Owls came flying through the windows of the Great Hall. Minerva has always loved how the owls flew with such grace to whomever they had post for. She hated the thought of getting letters though. Most of the letters that she was given was either from her mother or from parents who were worried about their children. Either way it was a bad thought. Minerva loved her mother but when her mother wrote letters to her they were filled with nonsense and so time-consuming. And Albus was normally given letters by the Minister of Magic. Which would leave him exhausted, due to the fact that the Minister was a complete moron and couldn't handle anything on his own. The Ministry would always request that Albus leave the school. Minerva hated when Albus left. She would worry about him while he was gone and miss him extremely.

She sat beside her husband Albus. No one knew that they were married except Poppy, Rolanda, Severus, Aberforth and Minerva's mother. But that was about to change. Voldemort had surrendered, he had his wand destroyed and he was never to do magic again. So he moved to France with his new wife Bellatrix, who had also gave up magic. They opened a little café, and now were expecting a baby very soon.

Albus had decided that he would announce his marriage with Minerva later on this evening. They wouldn't have to hide it any longer. They never thought lying was the answer until it put Minerva and their children in danger. But even when such danger that could come their way it was still hard to lie to other family members and friends who were unaware of such things.

Albus was holding her hand under the table. She smiled to herself. She always loved it when he held her hand. He would brush his thumb against her skin. Minerva watched the owls hover around the room until the spotted a barn owl. She saw an owl come her way. She was surprised to see a red envelope in front of her. It was a Howler and by the looks of the owl it was from her mother. Her eyes widened and she squeezed Albus's hand.

"Albus! It's from my mother." Minerva was worried. The last time she got a Howler from her mother was when she found out Minerva was pregnant. Her mother had a fit that she wasn't the first to know even though the only ones who knew before her was Poppy and Albus. Luckily she was in her private chambers then. But this time she was in a room filled with children and other staff. Everyone seemed to notice that she was giving a Howler and they sat in silence waiting for the envelope to do something. The envelope opened its self and started to speak.

"Minerva dear, this is your mother. I want you to write me later on how everyone responded to you being married to the Headmaster. It would be priceless to see. And just wait till they find out you have children and grandchildren. I'm looking forward to seeing you and Albus next week. The children are just too excited that you're coming. And I miss you terribly. And if Albus gets a letter from the idiotic Minister, I want you to tell him to shove that letter up his ass. I want everyone to be here next week. And I will drag you two here if you say no." Minerva placed her hands over her face. Mothers! What are you going to do with them?

"I would have sent you a normal letter but your grandchildren wasted all the ink. It seems that Cassandra has an artistic side, for she used ink as paint and has drew all over my walls. She obviously gets her artistic ability from you but she lacks the ability to listen to me. Sounds like her grandfather doesn't it?" The student's looked around at each other. Minerva and Albus have grandchildren? Minerva grip on her husband's hand became tighter as her mother continued.

"Brian has been sneaking around the house looking for the candy. I have hid the candy over seven times but he keeps getting a hold of them. I'm afraid to say he has Albus's sweet tooth." Albus chuckled. Minerva just shook her head. "Katherine won't stop reading. She seems to be hooked. I tried to take the book away from her but she says that finishing the book is her goal for the day and that if she doesn't finish it now she might lose her interest for the book later and it wouldn't be the same. Honestly, it's you all over again." It seemed that Albus didn't have to tell anyone that they had a family. Minerva's mom had taken care of that.

"I don't know why I must watch them all. You were supposed to tell everyone you two have kids and grandchildren. I mean there is no reason to hide it anymore. That Moldymort or something like that left, he's France's problem now. And I'm getting to old for this babysitting thing. Don't get me wrong though, I do love them. But it's like having you and Albus cloned. They have Albus's curiosity and your stubbornness and combined that causes a lot of trouble for me. Oh! And before I forget, Nathalie is bringing a surprise quest to the family reunion and I bet you 50 galleons that he purposed and she said yes. Well I think that's it. All right then, I love you both." The letter tore itself into several pieces then fell to the table.

Minerva and Albus looked up from the table to see that everyone had their eyes on them. There was silence as they students and staff stared at the couple. They had no idea that they were married. Sure they thought they would make a good couple and that they could possibly be together but those were all rumors.

"Well darling I don't think we will have to tell them that we're married now." Minerva broke the silence. Albus chuckled. His eyes were twinkling like mad. Minerva kissed Albus on the cheek and walked out of the Great Hall. The gaze of the students returned to Albus when the door closed. He smiled at all of them.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Don't pretend you didn't see this coming. I mean it's obvious isn't it?" He waited for anyone to answer but no one did. "The late nights playing chess, the fact that we're together most of the time, and the fact that I escort her to the Great Hall and her room afterward." No one answered. Albus couldn't think of anything else to say so he asked them the first question that popped in his head. "Anyone care for a lemon drop?"

**I hope you enjoyed!!!!!**


End file.
